gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Elementus
Ray David Elementus Ray David Elementus was a former soldier, that was caught by The nova praestolatio army and brainwashed under serving them. He was a good Pilot and Extremely good fighter back in the day, knowing over more than 20 different Martial Arts. Bio: Ray is an Eternial of the Elementus Family, one of the most prosperious and powerful families of his race. His magic power is great, as he got Born with one of the strongest inner demons: "Arrogance." As amazing as this might seem, he was closed out and abandoned because of the fact. Except one, his Father. A Crazy Maniac that raised him into becoming an Incredible fighter, who was killed by his own son. Ray is an eternial, which have age-immortality. He can also brethe in space Abilities: - Ascension!: Ray can ascend past his Limit, multiplying his power more than a hundred-fold! This takes a powerful physical toll on his Body, as well as a Chance to release arrogance. - The Demon Lurking Inside: Ray can release Arrogance, giving him more powerful abilities and multipliying his power by several folds, but losing Control and going on a rampage. - Chaos Burst: Releasing a blast of 5 chaos projectiles, they explode on Impact, colliding together and creating an ever bigger Explosion. - Regeneration Factor: Ray has a powerful Regeneration factor, which can be activated freely. This heals his wounds almost instantly, but takes a large Portion of his mana. - Arcana Ultimatum: Ray has peer perfect Control over his magical Energy, allowing the execution of more powerful spells. ----Arrogance---- Arrogance, the demon lurking inside Ray is a force to be reckoned with. - Hymperium Drive: After summoning Hymperia, The Sword evolves even further, into Hymperium. After unleashing it's full-power, the blade glows White, allowing even reality to be cut. - Ahrnkeyo: A move which sends the user back up to 1 second in time, allowing them to attack the Opponent until the time they used the move. This can also be used as a form of dodging. - Supreme Chaos Cloak: After unleashing his chaos powers, Arrogance's strength grows by ten-fold! - 4th Dimensional Cut: A cut with Hymperium at extremely high Speeds, which allows the user to cut through reality and send the target to different dimensions, making them feel like they've been severed into multiple parts, even though they're Body is still intact. - Chaos Magic Control: Unlike Ray, Arrogance has full Control over Chaos magic. - Mist Dispersion: With the power of Hymperium, Arrogance sends himself into another medium, being able to pass through objects. Ray is on himself more of an artillery and support, as he can heal himself almost instantly with his regen, but will lose Stamina soon and he can't do much Damage at a time. Arrogance is the complete Yin at this stand-off. He is more of a fighter, with his abilities being mainly About Fighting. Still, all of These abilities take up a large amount of Stamina and Magical Energy. also, Arrogance can't Keep Controlling Ray for Long as the Magical Energy used to maintain him in a fight is insane. If Ray uses his full-power, he could be out of comission for multiple weeks at a time.